Stilbazium iodide is a known anthelmintic which is reported to be effective against roundworms, threadworms, and whipworms. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,075,975 and 3,085,935 discuss methods of eradicating infestations of parasitic nematodes inhabiting the intestinal tract.
The adhesion of circulating leukocytes to the vascular endothelium plays a role in the pathogenesis of inflammatory responses. Inflammatory, infectious and immune mediators can stimulate the adhesion process by increasing the adhesiveness of the leukocyte or the endothelial cell through the activation, up-regulation, or induction of various adhesion molecules on the cell surface.
Anti-inflammatory drugs currently available have limited efficacy, often with side effects. Monoclonal antibodies used experimentally for anti-adhesion therapies may have theoretical disadvantages for treatment of chronic diseases. Therefore, the discovery and development of small molecules that specifically block or inhibit the adhesive interactions of leukocytes and the endothelium is an attractive area of therapeutic intervention.
Additionally, there is a need for treating microorganisms such as fungi and/or bacteria using new compounds. Fungi include organisms such as slime molds, mushrooms, smuts, rusts, mildews, molds, stinkhorns, puffballs, truffles and yeasts. Molds constitute a large group of fungi that are a common trigger for allergies and affect crops, plants and food. Molds can exist as tiny particles called “mold spores” present in indoor and outdoor air. Molds may grow in environments that present moisture sources. Common molds include, but are not limited to, Cladosporium, Penicillium, Aspergillus, Alternaria, Fusarium, Neurospora, Stachybotyrs and Mucor. 
Soil-borne and seed-borne fungal pathogens of plants are responsible for severe economic losses in the agricultural and horticultural industries worldwide. These pathogens cause plant diseases such as seed decay, root/foot rot, seedling blight and wilt. Such diseases commonly reduce emergence, plant vigor and yield potential. Severe disease infection can kill emerging seedlings of an entire plant population, and result in a total loss of crop yield.
Solutions to the recurring problem of plant pathogens have been explored for decades. As particular crops become more abundant, and the area of land allocated for agriculture expands, there is a need to employ more efficient and effective farming practices. As a result of increasing demand for crop production, farmers must often compromise their cultural practices by planting crops on sub-optimal land, or by increasing the frequency at which crops are planted in a specific location. In doing so, crop nutrients are depleted and specific crop pathogens, especially soil-borne or seed-borne pathogens, become more prevalent. Accordingly, it is increasingly difficult to sustain the health and productivity of a respective crop.
There also exists the need to control algae and alga-like euglena species, particularly using compounds that are more environmentally friendly and less toxic to humans, animals and aquatic species including vertebrates and invertebrates. Algae include alga-like euglena species and organisms such as pond scums, terrestrial algae, snow algae, seaweeds, freshwater and marine phytoplankton etc. Common algae include, but are not limited to bacillariophyta (diatoms), chlorophyta (green algae), chrysophyta (golden-brown algae), cryptophyta (cryptomonads), cyanobacteria (blue-green algae), dinophyta (dinoflagellates), euglenophyta (euglenoids), glaucophyta, phaeophyta (brown algae), tribophyta (yellow-green algae), prymnesiophyta (haptophytes) and rhodophyta (red algae).
Additionally, vast demands exist for compounds to control microorganisms in fields other than agriculture. These include the treatment of fabrics to prevent mildew and rot; to inhibit and kill bacterial growth; the treatment of surfaces and substrates to obtain antiseptic conditions for medical, industrial, food processing and household purposes; the treatment of wood for decking or building; the formulation of ink and paints to prevent mold growth and bacterial decomposition; the prevention and treatment of human and animal diseases; and on through an almost infinite spectrum of applications impacting our daily lives.
Further, there is a continuing need for new antibacterial agents. Although many compounds are known which are useful in the treatment of gram-positive and gram-negative bacterial infections as well as other microbial infections, the widespread use of such compounds continues to give rise to resistant strains of microorganisms, i.e., strains of microorganisms against which a particular antibiotic or group of antibiotics, and chemical compositions which was previously effective, is no longer useful. Also, known antibiotics and chemical compositions may be effective against only certain strains of microorganisms or have limited activity against either gram-positive or gram-negative, aerobic or anaerobic organisms.
Accordingly, there is a need for new compounds and/or methods of combating microorganisms in medical, industrial, agricultural and recreational uses.